Total Drama My Way: Action
Overview Total Drama My Way: Action takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. It follows the same format as Total Drama Island , with thirteen contestants from last season including three new ones participating in movie-themed challenges on separate teams. After being voted off, contestants must take the Walk of Shame and go home via the Lame-o-sine. This process continues until one player wins $1,000,000. This season is hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet . Elimination Table + Episodes Notes 1: Duncan was part of the challenge in Episode 4 and he then joined the competition. 2: Tyler returns to the competition in Episode 7. 3: Izzy appears towards the end of the challenge and helps the Killer Grips win. She then rejoins the competition. 4: Despite his team winning the challenge, DJ quit because he felt guilty about his illegal alliance with Chef. 5: There was a tie in the voting, so Chris sent both Lindsay and Tyler packing. 6: Justin and Courtney join the competition at the end of Episode 10. 7: In Episode 14, all the girls had immunity as the challenge was solely for the guys. Harold was the last guy to complete the challenge, sending him home. 8: Duncan had immunity, but a police officer from juvy caught him and brought him back. 9: Courtney technically lost the challenge first, but Cody also vomited after she lost, so Chris eliminated him too. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes one - eight); Won individual challenge (Episodes nine - eighteen). IN: Had their name called at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. QUIT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. TDWT: In the special, these contestants qualified to compete in Total Drama My Way: World Tour. TDWT: In the special, these contestants didn't qualify to compete in Total Drama My Way: World Tour. Trivia *This is the second season of the series. *This is the first season to not take place at Camp Wawankwa. *This season is the second season to have the original 22 contestants competing. *This season took place in an abandoned film lot in Canada. *This season's challenges were based off the challenges from the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. *This season introduces three new contestants, first seen in the TDI Special Episode. Sadie, Katie and Geoff all joined this season. *For finishing first and second in Total Drama Island: My Way (and because Chris didn't want the couple on the same team for dramatic purposes), Lindsay and Tyler got to pick the teams for this season. *Tyler unfortunately though is kicked off that episode. *In Episode 2, Sadie is the first "new" contestant to be kicked off, after her and Katie failed in the performance challenge. In Episode 5, Geoff is the second new contestant to be voted out after Chef found out that he knew about his alliance with Dj. In Episode 6, Katie is the last new contestant to be voted out after costing her team the challenge. *In Episode 3, Izzy accidentally destroys her teams sandcastle, prompting the Gaffers to their first win. *In Episode 3, Izzy was voted out, however she suddenly dissappeared instead of taking the Lame-o-sine. *In Episode 4, Duncan makes his debut and stays in the competition after he was involved in the challenge. *In Episode 5, Chef makes an illegal alliance with Dj, offering his help for half of the money if Dj were to win. *In Episode 6, Katie's elimination was the fastest and easiest elimination ever, as it resulted in a unaminous decision to vote her off. She basically lost the challenge for her team single-handedly. *With Katie's elimination, all three new contestants to join this season have been eliminated within the first six episodes. *In Episode 7, Tyler comes back into the competition and rejoins the Gaffers. *In Episode 8, Izzy comes back at the end of the challenge to help the Grips win. Despite this, Dj decides to quit (being the second contestant to ever do so) because of his illegal alliance with Chef. *In Episode 9, Tyler and Lindsay apparently received the same amount of votes against them, so Chris decided (to hurry things along and) to eliminate them both. Gwen won immunity this challenge. *Not including the TDI Special, Lindsay has set the record for the most amount of episodes appeared in before getting eliminated, at 25. *In Episode 10, Izzy blows up the nature set, and therefore is eliminated by Chris promptly. Even though she was in the running for immunity, that ended up being moot as she exploded a set. *In Episode 10, Courtney and Justin also make their debut. They are the last contestants to come back/debut this season. Courtney sewed and Justin was voted back in due to "popular demand". *In Episode 11, Justin shows the first sign of actual sabotage, as he blows up Owen along with the rest of the contestants during the challenge. Later at the voting ceremony, he gets Owen eliminated. *In Episode 12, Harold beats out Justin for immunity after repeatedly being called "Super Dweeb". With Justin's elimination, one of the two antagonists in the game has been eliminated, just two episodes after he debuted. *In Episode 13, the challenge isn't actually announced to the final eight, but they end up finding out what it is due to some clues. In the end, Bridgette receives immunity and Heather is eliminated. *In comparison to last season, TDA:MW has signficantly less double elimination episodes. This also carries onto the following seasons as well. *In Episode 14, there's an instant elimination challenge; the first one all season. Also for the first time ever, the girls all got immunity, and the challenge was solely for the guys. In the end, Harold got unlucky and got eliminated. *In Episode 15, Duncan wins immunity. This is the first time that a person who wins part one of a two part challenge, also wins the second part and therefore gains immunity. However, even with invincibility, Duncan is arrested and taken back to juvy before the Voting Ceremony even begins. *This marks the second time in Total Drama history where a person who has immunity still ends up leaving that episode. *In Episode 16, Gwen wins immunity after a two part challenge. At the elimination ceremony, it is revealed Bridgette was eliminated by a 3-2 vote. *In Episode 17, there was only supposed to be one challenge in which someone would earn immunity. However, they all failed, so Chris gave them another challenge. Courtney failed and was therefore instantly eliminated, but due to the rules Cody also ended up eliminating himself. *In Episode 18, the finale, Gwen and Noah are put through the real test - redoing every challenge throughout the season! However, they can bypass it if they answer the trivia question correctly - which they did multiple times. In the end, Noah reached the Aftermath Studio first and claimed his title as winner of Season 2. *It is also revealed in Episode 18 that Cody's parents are divorced. This makes him the only contestant that we are aware of their parents situation. *In the TDA Special, 6 months has passed since the finale of season two. Cove, a reporter, is on the scene while the contestants wait to find out if they won the 2015 Best YouTube Series Award. Along the way, two new characters are introduced (Alejandro and Sierra) and 16 older contestants are rewarded with season number three. Those who did not qualify are Eva, Justin, Harold, Katie, Sadie and Trent. Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons